mastiffbookfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
This is the order everything in the series happens in. BFD = Before First Diary AFD = After First Diary Several years BFD *The ancestors of Princess Ava fight in a war against dark magic practioners. Ava's ancestors win and secure the Black Heart, locking it away in the Pocketville castle. 0 AFD A monday in September *William gives Danny a diary to write in and a death curse begins on a field. Tuesday *Ava and Kate accidentally switch places. *Eva, Soul and Gourt get one half of the Friendship Heart and the heros get the other. Wednesday *Kate calls Oristalfo Magic and she sleeps at Pocketville. *Kate tries to get the dead puppy out of the field and people assume she got the curse. *William attempts to stop the death curse at an announcement in PK Laws. Thursday *Kate and Magic go to the big city and later return with information about a girl in need of a pet. *A pet is chosen and sent to earth. Friday *Danny finishes writing his first diary and William gets him another Saturday *Eva steals Dannys first diary, and later returns it in a destroyed state. *Danny is demoted in PK laws to Third. *Danny is demoted in Pk laws to Fourth. *Danny gets the death curse. *Danny passes it to another do.g *William's constant bossing toward Danny ends and William apologised by promoting Danny to first in PK Laws. *The death curse is passed on alot until it reaches William. *Danny is informed that William had the curse, but only for William to remind him they hugged earlier, giving Danny the curse. December 21st *Death field burns down. *Danny passes the death curse to Jeff. December 22nd *William drops Danny from PK Laws due to being too wimpy. December 24th *Danny is kidnapped by the Petbuster and taken to Earth. Christmas Day *Danny gains contact with William with wrist communicator. December 27th *Petbuster teleports Danny back to PK. *Steel Wool trains Kate and Magic to beat the Petbuster. *Petbuster is defeated and arrested. *Ava is returned to PK and Eva is presumably sent to Earth, Ava creates a blue Friendship Heart for herself, and Kate and Magic keep the orignal red one. Between 0 AFD and 3 AFD *Death Field access is prohibited. *Ava is reinstated as first in PK Laws. *Kate and Magic become royal guards, creating a total of 7 spots in PK Laws. *Jeff is sent to Earth in a friendship ceremony. 3 AFD Unknown Month 5th *Danny creates a new diary. 6th *Ava uses the Pocketpedia to choose a pet for a boy named Robert, and the lurcher Pally is chosen. *Unable to identify Pally, Ava makes an announcement at the magic fountain to ask for help in identifying him. 7th *Calls are sent out across Pocket Kingdom summoning everyone to the magic fountain in a successful attempt to get Pally to show up. *Ava finds Pally but the Petbuster teleports to the fountain, firing a zap gun at Ava, critically injuring her and shattering the blue Friendship Heart in two, seemingly forever. The Petbuster teleports away. *Ava dies in hospital and William wears the blue Friendship Heart, taped together around his collar. 8th *Ava's funeral is held and William, Danny, Magic and Pally decide to bring justice to the Petbuster. 10th *The four dogs discover the Petbuster is on Pally's home island and after spending two days planning an assault, chase him on a boat in an attempt to capture and interrogate him. *The Petbuster sets his zap gun to stun and captures all four dogs, teleporting them back to his house and locking them up. *The Petbuster wears the red Friendship Heart and briefly communicates with William, claiming to have accidentally killed Ava when his real intention was to capture and sell her, and now intends on auctioning the four dogs instead. *TBA ;) 11th *Wallis the stray dog, who previously helped Ava, arrives at the Petbuster's house and throws them the keys just after Pally is auctioned off. The dogs escape and recover the Friendship Hearts, and chase after Amy's car, in which Pally is in. *Wallis places spikes in the road which Amy drives over, causing her to crash into a wall. Danny is injured in the process and a freed Pally treats his injuries. *The Petbuster having fled, the four dogs set up camp in an alleyway, where Magic fought off vicious dogs. 12th *The four dogs search the Petbuster's house and find a note detaling a procedure to evacuate to a secondary base across the city in case on an animal breakout. *The pound pursue the five dogs to a risky bridge. After three cross, only one more is able to before it collapses, so Danny allows Wallis to cross, and Danny is captured. *William spends most of his time that night setting up a new camp. Danny attacks his captors and manages to escape in one of their cars. 13th *Danny reunites with William, Magic, Pally and Wallis. *The five locate the Petbuster's base, and successfully capture the Petbuster, tying him up. Wallis decides to stay in the city and live in the base, and the other four use the red Friendship Heart to teleport back to Pocketville with the Petbuster. *At the magic fountain, Ava's grave splits open and Ava rises as the blue Friendship Heart is fused back together. Thanks to William, Danny, Pally and Magic showing thoughtfulness, selflessness, kindness and protection respectively, the four elements comprised the magic of friendship that was garnered through the then-broken blue Friendship Heart. This magic coupled with Ava's strength in magic and royalty, allowed her to be resurrected. Ava and the four dogs rise up in a large glowing ball of magic, and fire a beam at the Petbuster that kills him. Ava spreads out the magic across Pocket Kingdom, creating the friendship blessing, and sends off Pally to Robert. Three weeks later *A tribe of hyenas called the Zecorans, based on a remote island, repel the blessing, catching the attention of Ava, who sends William and Danny to investigate. *William and Danny arrive and briefly talk with the leader, Zeco, who soon orders his friends to attack them. William calls in the Winged Guards to help and during a fight, one named Drew is killed by Zeco, as Danny and William escape on their boat. *The royal guards have a meeting, and Ava tells them that by the sounds of it, the Zecorans are following in the footsteps of ancient dark magic practioners, whom her ancestors defeated in a war. *A funeral is held for Drew. *Ava sends the winged guards and Pocket Kingdom military to the island to arrest Zeco and neutralise the threat, but the island has already been abandoned, and the Zecorans use dark magic to unleash a thunder storm and aggresively shoot lightning across the land, one bolt striking Ava. Magic, William and Ava use the three friendship hearts to heal her, and Ava manages to use her magic to hold back the storm. Next day *The Zecorans broadcast a message to Pocketville announcing their plan to take over the Kingdom by force, the previous lightning strike being a warning. Ava declares war against the Zecorans. Following days *Pocketville military begin enlisting volunteers. *Ava is contacted by Eva, shocked at her return. Ava and Danny discover that the Black Heart, the opposite of the friendship heart which instead channels dark magic, has been stolen from its chest in the castle. Undated events *The Black Heart is stolen from the Pocketville castle.